Curse
Curse is one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Do not use her without the owner's permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Description Curse is shades of black. No grey is present in her scales. Her scales are a slightly lighter shade than solid black. Her horns, talons, and wing membranes are pitch black. The spines running down her back and her underbelly are a pale black. She has a total of thirteen scars, two on her front left leg, three on her front right leg, one on her tail, one on her snout, one of her left back thigh, two on her underbelly, one of her right wing, one on her right leg, and one on her jaw. These were all inflicted by Vacuum. Curse's shadow has a mind of its own, and will be visible even in dark places. It can talk, and has the name Vacuum for the pitch blackness it has, which reminded Curse of the vacuum of space. It has two forms, which it named them itself, Default Form, which is when it lays along whatever surface, as one would normally see their shadow; and Battle Form, where it takes on a pointed figure which can move like a 3D object (although it is 2D), and pierce through scales. Whenever Vacuum goes into Battle Mode, whichever way the sun hits Curse, the darker side with turn completely black, and not a detail visible. Her eye will turn white. While in Battle Mode, Vacuum can stab any dragon it please, including Curse (even through this, Vacuum can't break this like chains, since they are too strong for its fragile, pointed limbs). Curse is only able to control Vacuum when both their minds connect (this happens seldom). But this comes with its own risk. When this happens, Vacuum can take over Curse, and control both of them. When this occurs, her white eye will glow. Personality Curse refers to herself as a dark-born or a shadow-born. She can disappear into a shadow without trying, even if it is faint. She hates being born with Vacuum taking on its own personality and body, and sometimes tries to hurt herself, although Vacuum stops her, not wanting to die. She is fairly depressed, often wishing her life would fade, and she wouldn't be known about. She is abused by Vacuum every other day, or when she does something Vacuum doesn't agree with. Curse hates hurting other dragons, and has Vacuum hurt her when she takes a life, in which the shadow is happy to do. She'll endure the pain until Vacuum gets bored and stops attacking. Curse often only has Vacuum to talk with, which makes her feel empty. Many dragons dislike being around her because of Vacuum's sadistic tendencies and its personality. This means Curse is often alone and wandering Pyrrhia by herself. The only time Vacuum will positively reinforce Curse is usually when hunting prey, as if Curse dies, it'll die as well. It only helps keep the NightWing alive for its own well-being. History When Curse hatched, Vacuum had already developed its sadistic personality, and killed her sister. Her mother separated her from the other hatchlings and named her Curse, as she found the dragonet a curse given to her. Curse was kept alive, usually only to do chores. Her mother nor father thought she'd get far in life. But, every night, Vacuum made her train and learn, as again said, for its own welfare. When Curse reached the age of three, she accidentally connected minds with Vacuum, who took her over and killed her youngest brother. Her mother handed her over to the dungeon, where Curse stayed for a year. Then, one night, while a guard was patrolling, Vacuum convinced Curse that they should break out, so she waited by the bars for a guard to pass by. When the guard did, Vacuum maneuvered between the bars and killed the guard, taking the keys, and, after any hour of fumbling around with them, only the door, and the two fled into the night. Curse flew out of the ocean from the NightWing island, relentless against storms, strong winds, and the battering waves. When she reached dry land she was at the Kingdom of the Mud. She fled from the area, and made it to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. WIP Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Characters